


Chica To The Rescue!

by milkyuu



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: ABDL, Ageplay, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyuu/pseuds/milkyuu
Summary: Poor Mark has lost his paci after napping. It's up to Chica to make her "little" owner happy again!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this fic contains abdl/ageplay. If that isn't your cup of tea, feel free to leave now. ♡
> 
> Long time, no see, AO3! Here's a fic to make up for being gone so long :3c

There Mark kneeled, in front of the couch in his baby blue onesie, sleepy tired eyes turning into panicked ones. Tears began to rush down his face as Mark frantically looked for his pacifier. The same pale red pacifier that comforted him multiple times -- the same one he needed now to calm down -- was nowhere to be seen. 

He mind raced with thoughts. Where did he put it before his nap? Could he have spit it out while asleep? What if it's gone for good? 

"P-paci?" he whimpered to himself. He quickly threw the pillows of the couch over, hoping to find it. His blankie flew past him as he searched the cushions, feeling around as best he could. The haziness of his mind (which always happened to him in little space) made his emotions bubble up. Much more intense than usual. 

Just then, he spotted something red poke out from the cushion. Relief filled him as he smiled through tears, picking up the object. 

Only to hold up a toy car. It's wheels and shape seeming to mock him, 'ha! you really thought you found it!'

Loud sobbing echoed through the living room. Mark stomping his hands down on the ground, hot tears running down his cheeks. 

"No! No fair! Wan' paci!" Mark sobbed heavily. The tantrum growing more frantic with each cry. He kicked over his blocks with his foot, throwing his blankie again as he curled in on himself. 

"Paci! Wan' paci!" he cried once more. 

Then, he felt a slight push. 

Mark looked up from his tantrum to see Chica. Her golden fur and caring expression helping him calm down to whimpers. 

"Chica? No leave?" he asks. Hoping she understands him and his more...simpler words. 

Chica got up, walking over to the forgotten blankie. She used her teeth to pick it up and jumped on the couch, draping the blankie around Mark from behind. As soon as she was done, she hopped off the couch to Mark's pile of plushies, quickly bringing over a Tiny Box Tim -- one of Mark's favorite. 

She cuddled into Mark's lap, turning over to hold out the soft plushie for Mark. With careful fingers, Mark grabbed it, Chica rolling over to rest her head on his lap again. Nuzzling herself against his bare leg. 

Mark sat stunned at Chica's behavior. She usually kept out of his way when he was little, opting to stay outside or sleep in his room. Never doing anything quite like /this/. Almost as if she understands the needs and comfort he craved. Understanding her owner well enough to comfort him when he's most vulnerable. 

"Chica good," Mark whispered as he began to pet her. Chica's tail wagging rapidly as he did, making him giggle more. 

"Chica tail tickle!" he laughed, her tail hitting the bare skin of his leg ever so softly. He continued laughing more when Chica stood up to lick her owner's face. Her kisses making Mark forget about his pacifier, about his worries over where it was. All the bad feelings washed away. 

Chica nuzzled herself into Mark's chest, her eyes wide as Mark kissed the top of her head. 

"Good puppy," he whispered. 

///

Mark awoke again to Chica's kisses. Not realizing he'd nodded off in the first place. He yawned as Chica panted, tongue out as she panted. 

"Chica? Wha...?" he asked before Chica walked over to the blocks from before -- the same blocks that had been kicked during his tantrum. She looked at him expectantly before nosing the blocks apart. Pointing with her nose to the blocks. 

Mark sleepily crawled over. Chica's tail wagging faster as he approached the scene. 

Soon, his eyes lit up as they pushed more blocks aside. 

"Paci!" he yelled excited, kicking his feet happily as he sat down on his bottom. The beloved pale red pacifier in hand. Tears welled up in his eyes as he rubbed the pacifier off. Popping the comforting plastic into his mouth, suckling away. 

Mark motioned Chica over, hugging her tightly. 

"Thank you," he babbled behind the shield of the pacifier. Chica nodding her head before kissing her owner again. His giggles filling the silence of the empty living room.


End file.
